onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
A Lost Little Centipede
This quest is part of a group of main quests, please see ''"Kyoto Information Gathering" ''for all 7 quests. Story Momotarou has gone to the west side of Kyoto to, not search for information on Amaterasu as Yoshitsune instucted, but to find bugs. He has found a grasshopper when Amehiko appears to ask for their help in locating a pet centipede, Momochiyo. At first Momotarou doesn't want to help since he believes that the bug shouldn't be cooped up in a house all the time. Amehiko explains that not only is the bug, Momochiyo, a pet, but is also the son of Giant Mukade Momote who lives in the same house with them. Momotarou agrees that they must do all they can to find the bug and heads off into Kyoto to find Momochiyo. They discover Momochiyo in an unmarked alley and try to capture him, when he runs off before Momotarou can get a hand on him. Racing off to catch up with Momochiyo, the player and Momotarou find him again outside the entrance to Kyoukotsu's Lair. Momotarou again has almost got his hand on him when Amehiko disturbs Momochiyo and causes him to flee quickly into Kyoukotsu's Lair. Momotarou is pissed off at Amehiko for scaring him off and takes the player into the cave with him to catch Momochiyo before he gets into trouble. Inside the cavern, Momotarou and the player find many Youkai getting in their way, but the player and Momotarou quickly dispatch the Youkai and continue on their way. At the end of the dungeon, the player and Momotarou find Momochiyo in the clutches of a Kyoukotsu. The Kyoukotsu begins to speak in a language that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but Momotarou easily understands and communicates with the Kyoukotsu. Momotarou finds out that this Kyoukotsu is hungry and is planning to dine on Momochiyo. Momotarou dives into the fray with player in tow to dispatch the would-be bug-eaters and comes out of the cave victorious with Momochiyo in tow. Outside the cave, Amehiko is glad to finally have Momochiyo back when Young Lady appears to also be glad for Momochiyo's safe return. Amehiko is surprised and worried that Young Lady, the princess of Hachikai Residence, is outside wearing commoner's clothes. Young Lady couldn't stand staying at home worrying about Momochiyo and decided to sneak out of the house to help look for him too. Amehiko thinks that no gentleman will desire the princess' hand if she isn't dressed dignified. While this fued has been brewing Momotarou continues to stare at Momochiyo until he asks Young Lady if he can touch Momochiyo. She agrees and Momotarou is able to gander upon holding this giant centipede. Young Lady finds it great for a gentleman who understands the allure of centipedes at seeing Momotarou's gleeful face. Young Lady believes that the reason Momochiyo ran off is the fact that the Youkai have become agitated recently which Momochiyo's mother, Giant Mukade Momote, purports. Young Lady tells Momotarou and the player that they can visit at any time and quickly Momotarou asks to visit to see the Giant Mukade in person. Momotarou and the player arrive at Hachikai Residence and are greeted by Gamamaro who leads them to where Giant Mukade Momote is. When they talk to her, she is grateful for what they have done to find her son and explains that nothing seems to be out of the normal other than the Youkai fleeing from Mount Kurama. Giant Mukade Momote attributes this mass exodus having to do with the Kamikui that has infected the Leyline attached to Mount Kurama. Though the humans still call it a leyline from the times it was used to attach Kyoto to the ground, the Kamikui has turned it into something else. Kyoto was cast from the earth to seal the Kamikui and Kurama Tengu was entrusted with its protection. Giant Mukade Momote worries about what may have happened to Kurama Tengu to allow the Kamikui to do this. Other than the slow release of the Kamikui, Momochiyo and her other children have noticed some flashing happening at the top of the Yellow Dragon Spire, though it has only started recently. Momotarou hasn't listened to any of the conversation, and did nothing but admire the size of Giant Mukade Momote. Quest Completed. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Kyoto Quest